This invention relates to alkylene oxide condensates and more particularly to alkylene oxide condensates of basic compounds.
Alkylene oxide condensates of nitrogen-containing, basic compounds are well known in the art. For example, Shivers, U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,104 discloses that ethylene oxide condensates of aminoalcohols are useful for modifying polyesters to make them susceptible to acid dyes. In Munakata, U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,181 it is disclosed that certain glycols containing a tertiary amino group can be ethoxylated and that polyesters having these condensates incorporated into them have an affinity to acid dyes. However, these and similar condensates suffer from inadequate stability and are not entirely suitable when combined with polyesters at elevated temperatures.
It has now been discovered that nitrogen-containing alkylene oxide condensates of certain cyclic aminoalcohols exhibit excellent compatibility and thermal characteristics when used in polymeric systems.